The field of the present invention is paneled play structures.
It is currently popular among fast food restaurants to include play structures for the entertainment of children. Such structures have typically employed large rotationally molded components and double wall panels able to be fit together by various means. Other such structures involve fabric and other flexible sheet materials defining wall sections and the like. Such devices have typically employed pipe frames to which the components are interlocked. Of these various structures, some require expensive molded components while others involve far more complicated assembly techniques.